The Howling God
by eko5555
Summary: A boy finds out that he is son of Zeus and comes to camp half-blood. He is sent on a quest to save a son of Poseidon, and kill a certain evil.
1. Chapter 1

The Howling god

Book 1

The Half-blood series

1. One week and Counting /2

2. My teacher turns out to be a monster /8

3. The Standoff /14

4. The Underworld/21

5. Camp/26

One week and Counting

I sat next to my friend Kali in Math at boarding school. Kali had bright red hair in a ponytail, and her hair band was made of gold. She said it cost a lot of money. She was wearing a t-shirt that had wheat on it and holey jeans. It was 10 minutes before class so we were the only people there; we liked to come early.

"One week until the end of boarding school. What do you think of that, Jack?" Kali asked. My name is Jackson Brethren, but everyone calls me Jack.

"It's great. When I get to my mom's house, I get to pack my bags and move into my step dad Albert's apartment for the summer. So, what are you doing this summer?" I asked.

"I'm going to some summer camp. Camp Half—"

"Hey, guys." Said Bobby. He's our third friend, and my dorm roommate. Everyone else arrived, along with a strange woman with silky black hair in a bun. She was wearing a t-shirt that said, "Greek Gods Stink" under a coat and tie. For pants, she wore a dark red skirt and some black shoes size adult large. I didn't even know they made an adult large in shoes...

"Good morning, class. My name is Ms. Monsoon, and I am your new permanent Math teacher," said the woman. I bet she said permanent just to scare us.

"Now, pick up your textbooks and turn them to page 108," said Mrs. Monsoon. I raised my hand.

"No questions!" she said.

"I was just wondering—"

"I said no questions!"

"But—"

"NO QUESTIONS! Go to the principle's office right this moment." I just wanted to know if they had an extra textbook, because I forgot mine.

"Then she just snapped," I told my principle, Mr. Ryan everything that happened. Mr. Ryan was about 4 feet tall wearing a dark black tuxedo, some sneakers, glasses, and a tie with an owl on it. He always wore that tie. We're good friends. He was the only one who understood me.

"That's odd. Do you know why?" he asked.

"No," I answered.

"Well, class is over by now, and you should get back to your dorm."

"Okay. See you later Mr. Ryan." Back at my dorm, I found Bobby playing go fish with Kali.

"Deal me in." I said.

"Jack. Join us." said Bobby.

"Don't you think it's weird how the new teacher got mad at you for asking a question?" asked Kali.

"I guess. Mr. Ryan is trying to figure out why she did that. I can't wait to go on the field trip to ancient Greece tomorrow! All the statues. And the big three -their statues are said to be huge!"

"I just can't wait to see the choices for food. There are so many," said Bobby.

"So Kali, what are you waiting for in Greece?" Asked Bobby

"I guess maybe… everything. Well. I have to get back to my dorm, see you guys later.

"See ya, Kali." I said.

The next day, Mr. Vanko took us on the field trip to ancient Greece, With Mrs. Monsoon as chaperone. Our class was bunched up in second class on the plane. Bobby sat three rows ahead of me, and Kali sat two rows behind me. There where two men that sat in my row, Marl and Earl Dwayne, a couple of gamblers, and they where actually gambling on the plane, with a full set of chips.

"I bid twenty chips, that's twenty cents," said Earl.

"Well, I bid thirty chips, that's thirty cents," said Marl.

"Well, I—"

The plane turned and all of the chips fell on me.

"Sorry boy," said Marl.

"That's fine. I'll be in the bathroom while you clean up." I unbuckled my seat belt and walked to the bathroom, then sat there for a couple of minutes. When I opened the door, Mrs. Monsoon was standing right there.

"You better take your seat, we're landing soon," she said.

"Um.. Okay. I'll sit down right away."

"Good." she walked back to her seat and sat down, I did the same.

"_Shake your groove thing shake your groove thing!"_ My phone rang.

"Hello?" I said.

"Dude, I do not like this new teacher. How about you?" Asked Bobby.

"Seriously? You are a few rows ahead of me and you're calling me. You've lost it. I'm hanging up."

"No, wait!"

"No, I'm not doing this."

"No wa—"

"Bye."

"As you can see Greek airports are… are… very, very clean. Now find a friend and stay with him. Choose wisely, because you two will stay together for the whole trip. Now this trip is five days, which means when we get back you're done for the whole summer. So let's learn all we can while we're here for these five days. The first place we will be visiting is the Parthenon. The Parthenon is surrounded by 46 pillars. Write that in your notebooks," said Mr. Vanko.

"Alright where's my notebook? I know its here somewhere," said Bobby.

"You're actually writing that down? But we never take Mr. Vanko seriously," I said.

"We don't? I've always taken him seriously. In first grade when he told us to eat as much cake as we could for Abby's birthday, I did." Answered bobby.

"Is that why you went into a sugar coma for four days?" I asked.

"You remember that? I thought my mom was joking when she told me that. Well, anyways, I've always taken Mr. Vanko seriously."

"Whatever. I can't wait to see Greece."

After four days in Greece I was screaming "Let me out of this place!" Literally.

"I cannot wait to get out of Greece." I said, lying on my bed in the hotel next to Bobby.

"And then you'll be glad to go home?" Asked Bobby.

"Nope," I answered.

"Why not?"

"My step dad's a jerk, and my mom won't let me stay with her because she says I should bond with him. Kali offered to let me come stay with her, but my mom won't let me, and my summer was practically ruined ever since my mom decided to get married to my step dad. Yet I always wondered who my father was. My mom never talks about him, and whenever I ask what his name was, or if I could go see him, she won't answer. I always thought of him as a knight in shining armor."

"You're right about the shining armor." Said Bobby.

"What did you say, Bobby?" I asked. He looked at me and widened his eyes.

"Nothing, um I said nothing at all, good old buddy pal, I mean… I didn't say anything." I looked at Bobby strangely.

"Bobby, if I'm your friend, then I know that when you're hiding something you get nervous. What are you hiding?" I stared at bobby for a long time and then he said,

"Look dude, it's nothing. Stop staring at me." said Bobby nervously. I knew something was wrong, but I didn't bother asking again.

"So Bobby, what are your plans for summer?" I asked.

"I'm going to that summer camp that Kali is going to." Answered bobby.

"Yeah she told me about that camp, camp Half, what is it?" I asked. Bobby looked down to the floor, and sighed.

"Camp Half-blood. For children who are half human… and half god. What I'm trying to tell you is your summer plans are changed. Jack, your real father is—"

"So, you decided to tell him." Said Mrs. Monsoon. What was Mrs. Monsoon doing here?

"Sphinx." Said Bobby.

"Tell you what. I'll let you go if you answer this riddle." Said Mrs. Monsoon. Bobby grabbed my arm and jumped out the window. We landed on the building next door. He threw me over his shoulders, and jumped to the next building. Then, he flipped off that building and ran to the hotel that Kali was staying at.

"Kali! Mrs. Monsoon is the Sphinx. We need to get to camp." Kali jumped up and ran with us. When we were outside, Kali whistled and a Pegasus shot out of the sky. Kali and Bobby jumped on its back, with me over Bobbie's shoulders. The Pegasus lunged into the sky.

"What in the world just happened back there?" I asked. Kali and Bobby looked at each other and whispered. I didn't understand them. Kali turned to me and said,

"I'll try to bunch this into your head as good and as fast as I can." She took a deep breath.

"Greek mythology is real, your son of Zeus, and you're going to camp Half-blood." I stared at Kali.

"Zeus? Zeus god of the heavens, Zeus father of legends. He's my Father. And Greek Mythology is real?" I asked.

"Yep." Kali answered.

"Oh-okay." I fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

My Teacher turns out to be a Monster

"Jackson? Jackson wake up! Where almost there." Said Bobby. The Pegasus landed and I got off. Mrs. Monsoon was charging at me at 100 miles an hour! She rammed into me and pushed me up against a tree.

"Jackson Brethren! You will not go through that gate! Not if I can help it!"

"Leave him alone!" Said Bobby. Bobby pulled out two pearls and connected them. They turned into a staff, with the pearls on both sides. Bobby and Mrs. Monsoon circled each other, and Bobby spinned the staff. The pearls seemed to turn into two shields. He lunged the staff at the Sphinx. She dodged, and tried to ram him. When she got to him he kicked her in the stomach three times. Bobby through me over his shoulder and ran to the gate. She grabbed Kali's t-shirt. Kali pulled off her golden headband, which turned into a whistle, and blew into the left side. There wasn't a sound. About 5 seconds later, Eagles flew from the sky, Bobcats came from the forest, and frogs leaped from the pond. They all attacked the Sphinx

"This is not the last of me you'll see. I will get you Jackson Brethren!" Said the Sphinx as the animals swarmed around her. I looked down at my chest. I was bleeding!

I woke up on a bed in a small tent with Bobby kneeling down beside me.

"Jacky, you're awake. Welcome to camp Half-blood." Said Bobby.

"Wait, that all just happened?" I said.

"Yep. Our math teacher is the Sphinx and your son of Zeus. Now come with me, you gotta meet Chiron." We walked outside and met up with Kali.

"Hey who's your parent?" I asked Kali.

"Demeter, goddess of the harvest." Answered Kali.

We walked to a large blue house, and my friends led me inside. When we were inside I found a tall person with black hair trimmed to his chin, wearing a large white bathrobe, and some shades. There was also a person in a wheel chair; he had wavy brown hair, a long beard and a suit and tie.

"Kali, my dear, welcome back. You have done well, Bobby." Said the person in the wheel chair.

"You must be our new camper, Jackson Brethren, going to cabin one. The Zeus cabin, and even after that oath." Said the tall person.

"What oath?" I asked.

"Oh nothing. Just, the big three made an oath never to have half-bloods. Anyways, I'm Atlas. Titan of endurance. And this is Chiron, he's my cousin." Said Atlas.

"Then if you're here… who's holding up the sky!" I said.

"Dionysus." Said Atlas.

"Great we get rid of one jerk and get another." Said Kali.

"What was that?" Said Atlas.

"Oh nothing." Said Kali as she looked up at the sky, whistling. She took me to my cabin. It was HUGE. It was about 6 yards high and the door was about 4 yards high. On the inside there where 6 master sized beds, with a large stone in front of each. The bed in the top left corner had my name carved into the stone in front of it. In the back of the cabin there were 3 large walk in closets. And in each bottom corner there were 2 medium dressing rooms. Each bed had a small chest behind it that said: MY STUFF DO NOT TOUCH. I didn't have anything to put in it, so I just plopped down on my bed. I heard wings flapping outside, way too loud to be a birds. I stepped outside. It was a man landing in the middle of the cabins.

"It's Hermes!" Called a boy. Hermes lightly landed on the ground.

"I have a message for Jackson Brethren from his mother." Chiron gave me the message that Hermes had just handed him. But it was odd, Chiron had horse legs. I've seen more twisted things then that today, so I went with it and read my letter.

"Dear Jackson," I read, "I am very sorry I never told you about your real father. I was worried that you wouldn't believe me. By the time you get this message, you will be at camp Half-blood just settling into the Zeus cabin. I am fine, do not worry about me. Love, mom." There was some commotion on half-blood hill, so Chiron raced to the scene. I tagged along. Sitting in the middle of half-blood hill was a phoenix! I was amazed at the large flaming bird.

"What is your business here, flaming bird?" Asked Chiron.

"Chiron the great! I bow before you." Said the Phoenix.

"Lift your head Phoenix and tell me why you're here." Said Chiron.

"Zeus sent me to be Jackson Brethren's loyal companion." Answered the phoenix.

"I see. And what's your name?" Asked Chiron.

"My name is Narron, the mighty phoenix. Son of Hephaestus and Hera." Said Narron.

"Wait a second. This thing was sent for me from Zeus. I don't get it. Why would he send something to me?" I Asked.

"Well, maybe he thought it would be nice to send a present to his half-blood son." Answered Chiron.

"Ok. Then how am I supposed to ride it?"

"Simple. There's this law that, only a half-blood or immortal can ride a phoenix. And you're a half-blood, so to you it will feel like sitting on water. In fact, take him for a little test drive."

"Are you sure about this Chiron? Because to me it looks like the moment I sit down I'll burn myself." I said.

"Of coarse I'm sure. Kneel, bird." Said Chiron. Narron kneeled. I threw my leg over his back.

"Ready?" Asked Narron.

"Ok." I replied. Narron's claws dug into the ground. And then he sprung into the air. He shot up past the clouds, and straight back down to half-blood hill. He lightly landed on the ground.

"I am never going to get used to that!" I said.

"Oh come now. You will one day."

"No way no how."

A gong rang. It sounded like dinner was ready.

"Narron, bury your self in the ground. I won't allow you in my camp. You might burn something." Said Chiron. Narron dug a ten-foot hole in the ground and barricaded himself inside it. Chiron walked me into the camp and sat me down at the Zeus table, next to two kids, a girl and a boy. The girl was wearing a green shirt, a skirt, and a fez. The boy was wearing a orange shirt that said "CAMP HALF-BLOOD" on it, and some jeans.

"Hi my name's Jackson, what's yours?" I asked.

"My name's William, but you can call me Will" Said the boy.

"Nice to meet you." I said. We sat there talking, and eating dinner, when a kid walked up to our table. He was wearing a shirt with a flame on it, and some shorts. And his right leg was made of metal. He also had a rubber foot. His leg had all these bolts and screws in it, and it looked like the kneecap was powered by steam and coal.

"Yes Zig?" Asked Will.

"The Hephaestus cabin challenges the Zeus cabin to a match of capture the flag at midnight. And you may team up with any other cabin in camp Half-blood." Answered Zig. Will consulted with me. We talked for a minute or two, and then Will pulled his head up and said,

"You're on."

"Good see you at midnight."

"Who's he?" I asked.

"That's Zigger La Rue. Son of Hephaestus." Answered Will.

"How did he lose his leg?" I asked.

"We where playing capture the flag and I accidentally cut it off with a sword. He was steamed at me. So ever since then he's been trying to get back at me. And he hasn't yet. Well, we've got to go tell the Hermes cabin we need them." Said Will. We walked to their table and sat on a bench next to it.

"Hey Connor, the Hephaestus cabin just gave us our monthly capture the flag challenge. You up to it?" Asked Will.

"Well. Considering our team always wins, why not? See you there." Answered Connor.

"Good. See you there." Said Will

"This is sweet! I'm going to be in my first camp Half-blood capture the flag game. Wait. I need a sword, and a helmet." I paced across the cabin thinking of supplies I needed.

"Don't worry man I got you covered. You see I have a friend in the Hephaestus cabin that can forge you a sword, and Carry's old helmet is in the closet." Said Will.

"Who's Carry?" I asked.

"Oh. She's my sister. She left camp to become a hunter of Artemis. But anyways, I'll tell Zach, my friend from the Hephaestus cabin, your personality and he'll make you a sword that you will fall in love with. Just write a little about you on this page of paper and I'll give it to him ok?"

"Yeah whatever." I took the paper from his hand and made a list.

I HATE THE SMELL OF FLOWERS

I NEVER GET WHAT I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS

I'M A SOLDIER

I'M A BOY SCOUT

I LIKE POCKET KNIFES

I'M A SHARP DUDE

I'M NOT INTO THE WHOLE SAVE THE PLANET THING

I'M AN ATHLETE

I LIKE TO GO TO AUSTRALIA

I PREFER BRIGHTNESS OVER DARKNESS

I handed the list to Will and he was on his way to the Hephaestus cabin.

It's now 11:58 and my sword still hasn't arrived. KNOCK, KNOCK!

"It's the door, finally!" I answered right away.

"Hi I'm Zach. You must be—"

"Yes I'm Jackson now give me the sword!" I said. Zach reached into his pocket and pulled out a bronze pocket knife that was about five inches long. He held it out. I stood there.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" I asked. He pressed a silver button and the knife came out. Then the knife turned into a deadly sharp silver three foot sword. I snatched it from Zach.

"It's, amazing. What do the other buttons do?" I asked.

"Click it and find out." I pressed the button and started as the tip of the sword let out a ton of green fire. I pressed the button again

"You know you could have warned me!" I said.

"Oops."

"And the third button—"

"Zach! Get over here! It's time to start!" Called Zigger. Zach walked away.

"Come on let's go!' Called Will. I followed him on the field. The Hermes cabin showed up two minutes after midnight.

"Come on, let's get this game started!" Called Zigger. Zigger put three lumps of coal in his leg furnace, and poured a bottle of water into the steam engine and checked his leg function. He bent it up and sent it down three times. Then he went to his side of the stream. His side called ready and so did ours. The game had begun. I was guarding the stream. It was quiet, too quiet. I studied the stream very closely, watching for someone to leap over and steal our flag; no one came. Suddenly Zigger ran from behind with the flag in his hand! I pulled out my sword and ran for him.


	3. Chapter 3

The Standoff

I found Zigger just about to cross the stream. I took my sword and held down the second button. The green fire shot out. Zigger tried to dodge, but it hit his metal leg. The mini furnace blew up, and metal and hot coal was everywhere!

"WHAT? NO! You'll pay for this!" Said Zigger. A knife came out of the spot where his fake leg was. It was the same length as his other leg. He began to swing it around trying to hit me with it. There was only one thing I could do. I took my sword, and pressed the third button. A blinding flash came out of the sword. Zigger blocked his eyes and lost balance. Suddenly, Will passed the stream with the other team's flag in his hand. Zigger let out a deafening scream like a little girl. Some other kids from the Hephaestus cabin picked him up off the ground.

"I will settle this Will! And you!" He pointed to me, "You won't get away with this! Now I have something to settle with you! I will get you two back, one of these days!" Will and I high fived, thanked the Hermes cabin for their help, then headed back to the cabin. When we got there all we wanted to do was sleep, sleep, and sleep. And we did so.

The next morning we walked down to the dining pavilion. For breakfast we had pancakes, and French toast. I put a piece of French toast, and a pancake on my plate. I put the piece of French toast on the bottom, and the pancake on the top, with syrup in the middle. I did it all the time at my house.

"Well. Zigger seems pretty mad about his leg. It took him a month to make. And that's working three hours a day." Said Will.

"Wow. It must have meant a lot to him." I said.

"Oh it did. He didn't wear it around until a month after he made it. He hid it in his storage." Said Will.

"Wait! Where's Narron!" I leaped from my table and dashed to Half-Blood hill.

"Who-Ron?" Wondered Will.

"NARRON!" I called. Suddenly the dirt began to move around and Narron popped out.

"Morning Jack." Said Narron. I let out a breath and sat down on a rock.

"I was worried you ran off." I said

"You were worried about me?"

"What? Of course not."

"Anyways, good work on capture the flag last night." Said Narron.

"What? How do you know about capture the flag?"

"The whole camp is talking about it. You stood up to that bully. How heroic." Said Narron.

"I wasn't trying to be heroic I just wanted to win." I said.

"Well, you put him in crutches." Said Narron.

"Jackson! Get inside. Meet me at the big house." Said Chiron.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked.

"Don't ask any questions. Just meet me at the house." Chiron ran back into the camp. Narron said farewell and buried himself underground. I ran to the big house. Bobby and Kali where waiting inside for me.

"Jackson. Sit down." Said Chiron. I took a seat next to Bobby.

"Do you know why I called you here today?" Asked Chiron.

"No sir." We all said.

"Poseidon sent me a Iris-message. He told me to send a group of Half-bloods to Mount Olympus immediately for a quest. And I thought that since, Kali hasn't been on a quest for years, and you two haven't been on a quest period, so I thought that I would send you guys."

"Yes sir! I'm definitely up to it!" Said Kali. Chiron stared at her for a few seconds, and she sat down.

"It's not your choice Kali. You will only go if Jackson is up for it. So Jackson, what do you say?" Kali was staring at me mouthing, _please, please, please_. Bobby obviously felt the same way, he was nibbling on a Coca Cola can. They put me under so much pressure. _Shake your groove thing shake your groove thing. _My phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket. Chiron jumped from his chair, pulled out a sword, and sliced it in two.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Do you realize what you've done? Having a phone is like telling monsters exactly where you are. They're probably on their way to camp by now." Said Chiron.

"Okay I'm sorry."

"Never mind. Are you up for the challenge?"

"Yes. Of course." Kali jumped up and rejoiced, then sat back down in embarrassment.

"Good. I got you all these magic backpacks." Said Chiron. He pulled them out of a drawer.

"Look at this." He unzipped the backpack, and put his entire body in it. He pulled himself out of the backpack.

"They have enough space to fit five TV's, and ten computers. And you can widen the entrance to the bag. Jackson, we sent a few men to your house to grab your things." He put his hands on both sides of the backpack and pulled. It began to widen. He put it back in its ordinary size and handed us each one.

"Good luck on your quest. Pack your bags, and Argus, head of security will meet you out front in an hour after you see the oracle. I'll-"

"What oracle?" I asked.

"The oracle gives prophecies to all the campers before they go on quests. Kali will show you. I'll see you all by the winter solstice." Said Chiron. Kali ran up and hugged him. I could tell that the two were close.

"Goodbye, my dear." Said Chiron.

"Goodbye Chiron." Said Kali. Bobby headed back to his cabin, and Kali took me to see the oracle, who was apparently a girl named Rachel. We finally tracked her down talking to some Hephaestus kids about the capture the flag game last night. I walked up to her.

"Hi. I'm Jackson. We're supposed to get a prophecy from you or something?" Rachel froze for a second, and suddenly her eyes turned green and smoke poured out of her mouth.

_You will seek and find Poseidon's son,_

_But first go astray into the land beyond,_

_An unlikely gift will help you succeed,_

_But your success is short-lived,_

_So rest not easily_

"There ya go!" Rachel said after returning to normal, and continued talking to the Hephaestus kid. Right before I started to leave with Kali, Rachel said, "Oh! By the way, you might want to avoid Zigger for a while – he's pretty mad."

"Uh, thanks." I said; like I didn't know that Zigger would chop off my head if he could. We went back to our cabins, and I looked inside my bag. There where shelves inside of it. I put my orange camp Half-Blood t-shirt and my orange camp Half-Blood zip up hoodie inside. I took some paint and smeared out the words camp Half-Blood on both the shirts, and changed them with my favorite bands name, "Connect-Four". They where a heavy metal band. I also put in my Nintendo DSI XL light, and all my games. I had about 50. My stepdad may be a jerk, but when I ask for a gaming system, he'll get it for me in a heartbeat. Why? Because as a kid he didn't get anything he wanted, and he didn't want me to turn out like him. I have a WII, X box 1, 2, and 3. Oh and a WII XD. It's just like a WII, but it has internet, you can chat and Skype your friends and you can do multiplayer with anyone else who has a WII XD. I packed my laptop, my Acer, my IPod touch; it was the latest version so it was as thin as a slice of lunch meat, and I packed my portable charger. I packed five sandwiches in zip block bags. One of them was turkey and cheese, and the other four where mayonnaise, mustard, cheese, turkey, and lettuce. I also packed a jug of water. I packed a few things for luxury like my mini TV, twelve DVD's, some comic books, a tent, a clock, a cot, a pillow, a small side table, my camera, my video camera, and a ton of memory cards to go with it. I zipped up my bag and waited at the front gate of camp for Argus. Suddenly a falcon landed on my shoulder.

"AHHH! Get it off" I said.

"It's just me. You know, Narron. I wanted to come with so I turned myself into a falcon. So can I come?" Asked Narron. I sighed.

"I guess. But no turning into a phoenix in public."

"You got it."

A few moments later Argus drove up in a black SUV and picked all of us up.

"I am so pumped! The last quest I was on I nearly wiped this kids mind forever." Said Kali.

"Well that's comforting to know." I said.

"I probably shouldn't have mentioned that. Chiron told me to split this evenly." Kali pulled about $3,000 out of her pocket. Bobby and I had the same reaction, are jaws dropped, and are eyes widened. I snatched the money from her hand and gave us each a thousand. Argus dropped us off at the Empire State Building and drove away.

"So why did he drop us off here?" I asked Kali.

"It's the entrance to Olympus. On the 600th floor." Said Kali.

"But there is no 600th floor in the Empire State Building. There's only 104." I said.

"Or so you thought." Said Kali. We walked inside. Kali leaned over the side of the desk and said,

"Hi, we would like a key to the 600th floor please." The man looked up from a big book he was reading.

"Good one kids, but there's only 104 floors." Said the man.

"See. Told you." I said.

"We have an appointment with Poseidon." Said Kali.

"Is that so?" Said the man.

"Yeah. He thought it would be too hard to find Atlantis."

"You guys are nuts. I'm calling security." He picked up the phone. There was yelling. He put the phone down, and cleared out his ear.

"You seem to have an appointment." He handed us a key that said, "600th" . Bobby and I followed Kali into the elevator. She felt along the wall, and she stopped at a point, and shoved the key into it. She turned the key and pulled it out, and the wall formed again. The elevator began shooting up! I could feel us exiting though the top of the building. Then we came to a light stop. The doors opened. Olympus was beautiful.

"Know that's what I'm talking about." Said Narron.

"Come on. We have to get inside." Said Kali. On the way in we saw amazing things. Wait a second, am I day dreaming?

"Hey Kali." I tapped her shoulder.

"What is it?" Asked Kali.

"Is that the Beatles?" I asked.

"Yeah. After two of them died, their father, Apollo, granted them life with him, so ones a month they have a reunion and play one of their songs." Said Kali. Today they were playing "Come Together".

"Are you the half-bloods Poseidon sent for?" Said a man standing at the front of a temple.

"Yes." Said Kali.

"Come inside quickly." The man ran back in the temple. We followed.

"Thank goodness you're here. Please sit down." Said Athena.

"My father will be with you in a moment." She said. We waited there for a while.

"So you're the half-bloods that Chiron sent to help Poseidon? Well, I hope Poseidon's desperate." Said Zeus.

"Look away. If you see gods in there godly form you disintegrate." Said Kali. I covered my eyes. Poseidon walked up behind Zeus.

"Is that them?" He asked.

"Yes dear brother."

"Good. I called you here today because, my demigod son , who's 11, and he uses his phone like a maniac, has Dozens of monsters after him. Luckily he doesn't stay in one place for long. But after a monster broke into one of his apartments, I knew he needed protection, so I sent out to Chiron to send a few half-bloods to get my son and take him to camp. Can you do it?"

"Of course! Can you describe him?" Said Kali. Poseidon shrank down to about 6 feet tall and walked over to Kali. She began to draw as he described him to her.

"Welcome to Olympus son." Said Zeus.

"Hey dad." I said. Zeus shrank down.

"You're as handsome as me." He said.

"Um…thanks. Um, nice tailored suit. It definitely suits you." I said.

"Thank you. I bought it at men's warehouse. Nice ripped jeans. If you want, there's some food on the table."

"Whoa, stop acting like you didn't miss out on like 12 years of my life."

"Hey I stayed as long as I could. In case you didn't notice, I'm a little busy running the planet!" He yelled.

"Well maybe you could have devoted like one day each month to come see me!" I yelled back.

"Hey I do my best on keeping you safe from monsters! Without me you would be dead right know!" Kali and Poseidon stared at us.

"Well. You better get going. You've got a half-blood to find." Said Zeus.

"Yeah. I'll go anywhere but here at the moment." I said. Kali, Bobby, and I all walked out.

"So what happened back there?" Asked Kali.

"Nothing. You know, my stepdads apartment sounds pretty good at the moment." I said.

"Oh come on it couldn't have been that bad." Said Kali.

"Oh it was. But never mind that, we've got a half-blood to find." I said

"Alright, fine." Said Kali. We walked outside and waited at the bus stop. The bus drove up, and the doors opened.

"Come in." said the bus driver.

"Oh, I've already got a bad feeling about this." Said Bobby.

"I smell a really bad monster." Said Bobby.

"Are you sure?" Asked Kali.

"Of course I'm sure."

"How do you smell a monster?" I asked.

"That's one of the abilities of satyrs. They can smell monsters." Said Kali.

"Oh, well, what kind of a monster is it?" I asked.

"That's another thing about satyrs. They can tell if there's a monster, just not what kind.

"I SAID COME IN!" Said the bus driver. We walked onto the bus and sat in the back sea


	4. Chapter 4

The Underworld

We where driving ordinarily until the bus driver sped threw a red light. Then, there was a large explosion up ahead, and a big hole smack dab in the center of the road. The bus driver drove into the hole! Suddenly we where going down rollercoaster tracks surrounded with green smoke!

"Where are we!" I asked.

"I don't no but I've got a pretty good idea." Said Kali.

"And that idea is?" I asked.

"The Underworld." Answered Kali. Suddenly the bus hit water and turned into a Viking Ship. All the people on the boat turned into monsters!

"We have to get out of here! I told you there where monsters!" Said Bobby.

"Look!" Pointed out Kali. There where a few barrels in the back of the boat. We hid behind them. Kali peaked her head out.

"What do you see?" Asked Bobby.

"Manticores, Cyclops's, Furies, Hellhounds, Sphinxes, and... Echidna!" Said Kali.

"Who's Echidna?" I asked.

"Echidna is the queen of monsters." Answered Bobby.

"Oh and... Mmm, hmm, hmmmmm." Said Kali. She turned towards us. Stone was slowly spreading around her face! Bobby kicked a few times and the stone was gone. Bobby and I turned towards each other and said,

"Medusa."

"We need to get off this boat." Said Bobby.

"Over there." Said Kali. She was pointing at a rowboat. We all snuck over and jumped into the rowboat, and Bobby started to row. When we got to the point where the bus hit water, we realized how far down we where.

"Great. What do we do know?" Asked Bobby.

"We find the nearest shore. and we dock." Answered Kali. We got to a place where the grass was black, and the water was red.

"Ok. This place is creepy." Said Bobby.

"We'll get our strength up over night, then, in the morning, we'll climb this rollercoaster track like a ladder." Said Kali. We agreed on the idea and got ready for bed. Narron jumped into a tree and built a nest. I got out my tent and cot, and set them up. I set my side table up, and put my mini TV on it, then loaded up my favorite DVD, "The Italian Job." I watched it for a little bit then went to bed.

"Jackson...JACKSON! Wake up. It's time to go." Said Kali. I looked at my watch.

"Kali, it's 3:00 AM." I said.

"We have to leave before the scouts show up." Said Kali. I groaned. And got out of bed. When we where all packed up we started to climb.

(3 hours into climbing.) I panted tiredly.

"We have to stop! I'm so tired." I said.

"Do you want to get killed by a bunch of monsters? Do you. Because that bus is coming in 2 hours. Where more then half way there. Were so close." Said Kali.

"Alright... Fine!" We kept hiking.

(4 hours and 45 minutes into climbing)

"Look." Said Bobby. There was a small doorway up ahead.

"Hold onto something." Said Bobby. I gripped the piece of the rollercoaster. Bobby slowly turned the wheel. He opened it and out flew water. We held on as tight as we could, until it all came out. We jumped threw the doorway. We where in a sewer. We climbed threw the next door, and where know standing in the center of the road. A car drove straight for us honking. When it was just about to hit us, I held my hands forward, and suddenly, out shot to beams of lightning. The car engine was fried, and the car stopped. We ran into the alley and hid behind the trash bin. The man ran into the alley, to look around. He couldn't find us so he ran back to his car to call the police.

"We'd better get out of here." Said Kali. We all ran to a motel called, "The Aztec Inn."

"Hi there my good fellows. How may I help you?" Said the man at the desk.

"Yes, we would like a room for three please." Said Kali.

"Of coarse. By the way, where are your parents?" Asked the deskman.

"There away on business. They told us to come here, and we would be safe." Said Kali. The man looked at us strangely.

"Interesting. Well, press speed dial number 5 for room service, press speed dial number 8, for assistants, and dial 6567, and the phone number you would like to call. You'll get the bill afterwards, and there's a pool, and hot tub in the back. Your in room 21. Enjoy your stay." The man handed Kali the key to our room.

"Thanks." Said Kali. We walked into our room. It had three small beds, and a desk and chair. I unpacked my side table, and my mini TV.

"This place is cheap. I'm going hot tubing!" Said Bobby.

"Ok see you soon." I said.

(The next day.)

"And your bill comes to a total of $355." Said the deskman. Kali handed him the money.

"Come again." Said the man as we walked out. When we got outside, Kali got us a cab.

"Where to?" Asked the cab driver.

"Mitchell Apartment Block please." Said Kali.

"Why go there?" I asked Kali.

"Poseidon gave me this list of places his son will go next. The Mitchell Apartment Block, is at the top of the list."

"Oh. Ok." I said.

"Is something wrong Jack?"

"My step dad lives in that building." I said hesitatively.

"Oh. I see. Maybe you could visit him well we find Alek's room." Suggested Kali.

"Yeah... maybe."

"Where here. That'll be $12.63." Said the taxi driver.

"Here you go." Kali handed him the money. We all got out of the cab, and walked into the building.

"Hi can you direct me to Alberto William McCain's room?" I asked the woman at the desk.

"Mr. McCain is in room 243." She answered.

"Thanks. See you guys soon." I said.

"Ok. We meet back here in one hour, ok?" Asked Kali.

"Sure." I answered.

"Bye." Said Kali.

"Bye." I said.

"Hi can you direct us to Alexis Carry Crown's room?" Asked Kali.

"Room 250." Said the woman at the desk.

"Thanks." Kali and Bobby got into the elevator. (Up at room 243.)

"So... Why didn't you come to my house this summer?" Asked Albert.

"Somehow, I was signed up for summer camp." I answered.

"I see. Well that's to bad I had a lot of stuff planed for us."

"Yeah. Well, summer camp is a lot of fun. I've got the biggest cabin."

"Great. I have something for you." Said Albert. He handed me a big box. I took off the tape, and bow. Inside the box, was an sunrise, Acoustic Guitars.

"Thanks!" I said.

"Its the one I wanted."

"Yeah. And it gets better. You play it and it scares off monsters." He said.

"How do you know about that?" I asked him.

"Because I'm Atlas. Titan of endurance." My step dad's long black hair grew to the exact Height of Atlas's. And his face turned into Atlas's face.

"I can't believe it. Thanks for the guitar but I'm on a mission, I'll see you back at camp. Bye." I said.

"Goodbye stepson." I walked out of the door, and walked into Alek's room, and a large Bull-like creature was holding, Alek in one hand, and Kali, and Bobby in the other.

"Jack, HELP!" Said Kali.

" Go ahead, have at it!" Said the bull in a loud bulky voice. I pulled out my guitar and began to play _Time Of Your Life_ by Green Day. The Bull dropped all of them and ran out the door.

"Good work." Said Kali. Alek was lying on the floor, passed out. I whistled out the window, and then came, Narron. We all got on his back, and he flew away.


	5. Chapter 5

Camp

We lied Alek down on a bed in the medical tent, he was still unconscious. His eyes slowly opened, as we all looked at him.

"Who, what, Where am I!" Said Alek.

"Don't worry. Your safe here at Camp Half-Blood with us." Said Kali in a soft and sousing voice. He began to lie back into his pillow and close his eyes when, suddenly his eyes opened wide and his head shot into the air.

"WHERES JIMMY!" He said.

"Who's Jimmy?" I asked.

"My golden retriever. I last saw him this morning at breakfast. Then I had that weird dream about that walking bull, and then I woke up here. What did you do with Jimmy?" He yelled.

"Nothing, I'll send someone to find your dog. He'll be here in no time." Said Chiron.

"He'd better. You know my mom's a lawyer. She'll make sure that Jimmy gets back. Why if he's not back for another hour, I'll sew you." Said Alek.

"DR. Carson would you please sedate him." Said Chiron.

"My pleasure." Said DR. Carson. As Alek babbled on about his dog, DR. Carson gave him a glass and said it was water, Alek took a sip and fell asleep. We all walked out of the tent.

"That's a pretty interesting kid." I said to Kali.

"Tell me about it. Do you wanna go watch the chariot race?" She Asked.

"Sure. That sounds nice." I said.

"Ok."

"Ok." We both walked over to the arena, and as we where about to walk through the door, we heard a voice say,

"Want to buy a bucket of popcorn and some drinks? I'll sell you these two coca-colas, and this large bucket of popcorn for a low price of $5."

"Ok." I said.

" No! Don't trust him. He just wants the money. He's from the Hermes cabin!" Said Kali.

"Kali what could possibly go wrong?" I said.

"Oh fine." She said. I gave the man the $5 and he gave me the bucket of popcorn and the drinks. We found some seats and sat down. Over the loud speaker we heard,

"The Hephaestus cabin in the lead, with the Apollo cabin in second."

"Hey you." Said the man behind me.

"I bet you $500 that the Hades cabin will win." He said. I turned around to find that it was Zigger. Kali looked towards me and shook her head.

"Alright your on." I said. We shook hands and looked back forward to the race.

"You shouldn't have done that. Somehow he cheats his way into winning." Said Kali.

"Relax. There's a 1 out of like, 40 chance he wins, and a 39 in 40 chance we win." I said.

"Whatever." Said Kali sighing. Suddenly the Hades Chariot shot through the finish line first!

"What!" I yelled.

"Pay up." Said Zigger.

"That can't be. You cheated! You saw it, what happened?" I asked the boy next to Zigger. He was whereing the same clothing as Zigger.

"We didn't cheat. I mean he didn't cheat. And he's not paying me half the winnings to say this." Said the man next to Zigger. Zigger looked over at the man.

"You know something Bob? Your a really, really bad at lying." Said Zigger.

"So you did cheat." I said.

"No we didn't. Look, just give me my money." Said Zigger. I grabbed the money out of my pocket and handed it to Zigger. I watched him grab his crutches, and walk away.

"I really don't like that kid." I said.

"It's your own fault. I told you not to." Said Kali. I grabbed a piece of popcorn. When I was about to put it in my mouth, when I saw a worm on the popcorn cartel! I through the piece on the ground. I grabbed my coca-cola, pointed it out onto the track, and opened it. Out shot red bubbles. I looked down towards the track, and when it hit the ground, it burnt into the track. I quickly shut the cap and put the drink in my pocket.

We both sat back.

"Well that was a waste of five bucks." I said. We walked out of the arena, and walked to a bridge that went over the capture the flag stream, and sat.

"Do you know anything about Will's sister Carry?" I asked Kali.

"She died just a week ago, from an arrow to the heart." Said Kali.

"He didn't tell me." I said.

"He doesn't like to talk about it."

"Really." Suddenly, the ground began to shake we looked on the other side of the stream, and there was a pack of lions heading straight for us, and behind them, two lions where pulling a chariot, with a satyr in it.

"Dark." Said Kali in a light tone.

"Run!" Said Kali. We got up and began to run to the camp.

"I'll go right, you go left. Warn everyone!" Said Kali.

"Ok." I said. I went to the cafeteria, 12 different cabins, and the Volleyball court. Everyone began to run to the weapons shack. I pulled out my pocket knife, and pressed the button that got out the sword. The hundreds of lions came flying towards us. The lions jumped on the campers, and the campers blocked with there shields, and fought with there swords. I saw a lion jump on Kali. I pressed the second button, and the Greek fire burnt the lion. Suddenly the lion dissolved.

"Thanks." Said Kali.

"No problem. Greek fire makes them dissolve. I've got to go tell  
Chiron." I said.

"Ok, just come back soon." Said Kali.

"Don't worry, I will." I said. I ran to where Chiron was fighting off six lions with two swords.

"Chiron! Greek fire makes them dissolve!" I yelled. Chiron reached into a little sack he had, and pulled out a little box that said, "GREEK MATCHES" He lit one, and threw it at one of the lions. Sure enough, the lion dissolved.

"Cabin leaders!" He yelled,

"Come see me at the big house Know!" All the cabin leaders followed Chiron.

"Jack! You've just been promoted! Come on!" I followed him.

"Listen up. Jack has made an amazing discovery. When you touch the lions with Greek fire They dissolve. Know, I have torches, and Greek fire matches. So, I'm giving each cabin, two lit, Greek fire torches, so get in line for your torches!" I ran to the front of the line and got my torches. I ran outside and started to touch the lions with the torches. I whistled to Will, and threw him his torch.

"Thanks." He said. After ten minutes we had killed all the lions, except for the two pulling the chariot. The satyr jumped off the chariot and pulled out two swords. He grabbed a camper, and put his sword around his neck.

"No one come any closer or he gets it!" Said the satyr. Suddenly, from behind the satyr came, Atlas. Atlas picked up the satyr By his hair and said,

"Never come back here," Then he threw him out of camp. Everyone began to clap.

"We did it!" Yelled one camper.

"Please. That was nothing. Those weren't real lions. Dark, the satyr, made us hallucinate them. There weren't any lions at all. Everyone's cheering turned into complete silence. People began to walk back to there cabins frowning. Kali came up behind me.

"I had fun at the arena today." She said.

"Me to." I said.

"See you tomorrow?" She asked.

"Sure." I answered.


	6. Chapter 6

I Dream of Death Valley

The evil dark sat in the throne room of his castle in Death Valley.

"Bob! Bring me Apollo, Artemis, and all her little hunters." Yelled Dark. Apollo, Artemis, and the hunters walked in surrounded by guards.

"For the last time Apollo, where is Hom?" Said Dark.

"And like why would I tell you that?" Said Apollo casually. Suddenly, all the huntresses fell.

"Because I won't pull them out of the nightmares there in, if you don't tell me

"Fine." Said Artemis.

"Apollo and I didn't steal it. It's in the hands of Hermes. Now leave my huntresses alone you evil man." Said Artemis. Dark turned his head sideways.

"Really? That's the best you can do? Evil man?" Said Dark. Dark made the hunters wake up, then he turned in my direction.

"Aaaawwww! A Half-blood dreaming about me. WAKE UP!" He yelled. I suddenly felt like I was drowning.

"Jack. Jack wake up. Its Will." He said.

"What time is it?" I asked.

" 7:45. Breakfast is in 15 minutes. See you down at the dining pavilion." He said.

"Ok see you there." I said. He walked out of the room. I got out of bed, got dressed, and went for breakfast. I sat at the Zeus table next to Will. I stared at the girl across form us, she was buried in "War and Peace"

"I don't believe we've properly met. I'm Jack."

"Kiara." She said, not even looking up from her book. I took a glass of water and splashed it on her book. A few seconds later, all the water had dissolved. She was still blankly staring at her book.

" Don't bother," Said Will, "She double laminated the cover, and every page herself."

"Wow. First a guy with a metal leg, and now a freaky book girl. This place is weird." Suddenly Kiara put her hand on the table, and a zap of lightning shot across and up my fingernail. I shook in pain.

"What was that for?" I yelled.

"Calling me a freaky book girl." She said. I rolled my eyes and ate my breakfast. I went around camp with nothing to do but fire arrows at targets. I spotted Alek firing arrows.

"Hi, I'm Jack. I helped bring you to camp." I said.

"I'm Alek. A person from the Hecate cabin gave me this cross bow. Do you have a bow?" Asked Alek.

"No." I said.

"Well I'll see you around." Said Alek. He squeezed his cross bow, and it turned into an arrow tipped necklace, with a bunch of little arrow tips all the way around the necklace. Alek walked away with a bulky son of Hades named Tristan. I've heard about him. People say he's the best to have on a quest. Tristan and Alek went to the center of a battle circle, and Alek pulled out a pencil. The pencil turned into a sword, then Tristan held out his hand, some fog shot out of his bracelet, and a sword formed. They pointed there swords at each other, and began to fight. Tristan took a slice at Alek, and there was a big cut down his arm. Alek tried to hit Tristan, but he dodged, and put a slice on his leg. Alek fell down, and I raced into the ring, pulled out my sword and shielded Alek.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to hit him." Said Tristan.

"Oh really?" I said.

"You think I hurt this noob on purpose? I wouldn't hurt him. But why don't you stand up so I can hurt you!" He yelled as hi slashed his sword at me. I blocked with my sword, and slashed at him. I got his hand.

He charged me holding his sword with both his hands, then he took a slash for my neck. I ducked under, and kicked him to the ground. I fell on my knees. Kiara raced into the ring.

"Jack are you alright?" She said.

"I'm fine. But something's wrong here." I said.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Your not reading war and peace." I said.

"Please, that's not all I do around here. And plus, I've read that book like, 16 times, over the past 3 years I've been here. It gets kind of old." She put my arm around her shoulder, and lifted me up. Tristan stood up and rapped some cloth around his hand wound.

"Hey," He said, "I'm not done with you yet."

"Well I'm done with you." I said. He charged me again, but I elbowed in the stomach. Kiara sat me down at the Zeus table.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" She asked me.

"I honestly haven't got the slightest idea. My body just sort of took over, and it knew exactly what to do." I said.

"Do you think you might have omnex?" She asked.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's where, in your time of most danger, your body takes control, and helps you. It's most common for children of Zeus. Will has it." She said.

"That sounds cool. So I can turn it on whenever I want?"

"No, no, it happens in your time of most need. Like in the middle of a battle, or if your under high pressure, it will turn itself on."

"Cool. Well. I'll see you around." I said.

"Yep, see you around." She said. I walked away, and when I got far enough, she pulled out War and Peace, then began to read. I got back to my cabin, pulled out the guitar that Atlas gave me, and began to play. A satyr bursted through the door.

"Sir, Chiron wants to see you." Then he ran out. I put the guitar away and went to the big house. Tristan, and Alek where waiting for me.

"Jack, sit down." Said Chiron. I walked over, and sat next to Alek.

"We believe that Dark wants to enslave mankind with Hom. Hom is the—"

"Holder of Mist." I interrupted..

"Yes. How did you know that? Only the gods know about the holder of mist." Said Chiron.

"I saw it in a dream. I was at Dark's palace in Death Valley." Chiron stared at me with his eyes wide.

"You know where his palace is? How? It was a dream." Said Chiron.

"Yeah but, during my dream, the words Death Valley came over the screen."

"Then we must send you to Death Valley. Jack, you already have one of the bags, but you two don't so, here it is." Chiron handed them the bags and instructed them how to use it.

"Chiron, why are you giving out all these bags?" I asked.

"Because the "How to be a god School", sent us about 600, after it closed. Now we have a bunch, and nothing to do with them."

"And what about $1000 to each kid?" I asked.

"They gave us all the money they had. Anyways, go get ready for your quest." We all stood up and walked out. I grabbed my bag and waited at the door. Argus showed up, and I got in the car along with Alek, and Tristan. Alek pulled out a large Atlas book.

"Ok, where here, and Death Valley's there, so the fastest way to go would be to... Turn left! Argus, turn left. Argus? Argus?" Said Alek. Argus didn't speak, or even turn around. He just pushed a button on the radio, and we started shooting ahead really fast! I looked at the meter that said how fast we where going, 8000 miles an hour! A few seconds later , we got down to 20 miles an hour, then 10, then 0. We got into a parking spot. I looked at a big sign in front of us that read, "Welcome to Death Valley visitors!" We got out of the car and looked around. There was a small horse rental spot, so we got some horses, and headed into the valley. Alek pulled out a compass, and pressed down on the glass. Suddenly, a little key pad popped out. On the key pad, he typed in, "Dark's Palace," and the arrow began to spin round and round, until it stop pointing West.

"That way." Said Alek.

"Where did you get that?" Asked Tristan.

"Oh this? It's just a little something I got from some camp kids. Cool huh?" He asked.

"Yeah... great." Answered Tristan. We started to go West. Suddenly, well we where walking, the compass arrow began to spin out of control.

"Wait, stop!" Said Alek. He backed up a little, and the compass pointed forward.

"It's right here." He said. We all dismounted our horses, and Tristan knocked on the spot where we thought it was.

"Yup, it's hollow." Said Tristan. There was a small lock on it, small, but very hard to open. Tristan held out his hand, the mist appeared in it, and when the mist went away, in his hand was a ball of Greek fire. He shot it at the lock, and the lock bursted. Alek opened up the door, and there was a long staircase. We all started to walk down the staircase. At the bottom, there was a large door, with another lock on it. Tristan broke that lock, and the door opened to reveal, Dark sitting in a throne room, with a large, Minotaur standing next to him.

"Ahh." Said Dark, "Our visitor's have arrived. Ike, Terminate them imminently." The Minotaur got up, and held his hands together, then he Began to clap, and every time he clapped, skeletons with swords and battle armor appeared.

"Oh, I don't think you've met my Minotaur assistant. This is Ike, god of bones." Said Dark. Ike began to chant in Spanish,

"CARGO, CARGO, CARGO!" Alek pulled out a Spanish dictionary and flipped through.

"It means charge!" He said in a worried tone. I pulled out my sword, Tristan made a sword appear, and Alek pulled out a crossbow. Tristan leaped at Dark with a battle cry. Dark hit Tristan in the stomach with his fist, and Tristan flung back into the wall, and hit his head on a stone. I charged the skeleton army, and began hitting them with my sword, then I spinned in a circle, using the second button, and shooting Greek fire.

"I could use a little help here!" I yelled.

"So could I!" He said. I turned around, and saw Alek in a sword dual with Dark! Suddenly, Dark slashed him, leaving an ugly gash on his chest. Alek flew back. Dark slowly walked towards Alek. He reached for his crossbow. He felt for it and felt for it, as Dark got closer and closer, until he found it. On the floor... he shot the crossbow... and it hit his neck. Dark fell, and growled. Now he was charging even faster! Alek pulled out a sword, and Dark got stabbed in the chest. I shattered the last skeleton, turned around, and me Jaw dropped low. Dar backed up, with the arrow in his neck, and the knife in his chest, and pulled out the arrow and the knife in his chest, then he pulled them out, and in the spots where they where, a liquid gold came pouring out. The room began to fill up with the gold.

"We have to get out of here!" I yelled as I through Tristan over my shoulder, we climbed the staircase, as the gold filling followed right behind us, the staircase came out from under our feet right before we climbed the last step, and a hand came out the door. I grabbed the hand, and was pulled up, with Alek gripping my leg tightly, and Tristan over my shoulder. When we where out, I looked who I was holding on to, only to find, Zigger.

"You owe me." He said.

"I guess so." I said. I looked around, and saw half the camper looking around Death Valley, And about 16 buses.

"Well," Said Chiron, "I brought all these camper because I thought there might be a skeleton army but, I guess not. Everyone on the buses! Lets get out of here!" People flooded onto the buses. Chiron wheeled into the back, and we got into the car with Argus.


	7. Chapter 7

Fireworks

We arrived at camp Half-Blood, and I realized that it was the four's of July! Which means Fireworks! I went over to Kali's cabin, and asked her if she wanted to watch them with me. She said ok, so we set up a little picnic, with a blanket, the first one shot up into the air, it looked amazing. Kali reached over, and grabbed onto my hand. The next few fireworks shot up, and from that moment, I knew, that I was gonna love it here at camp Half-Blood. The camp for half god, half mortal children.

_**The End**_


End file.
